Family is Stronger
by Batgirl133
Summary: Basically, Damian has older adopted sister. She comes to Gotham as the Black Assassin. Both Dick and Jason like her. Lot of plot twists. None of this was planned and I just went with whatever popped into my head.
1. Prologue

There was a new villian killing people out on the streets of Gotham. And it was up to Nightwing to figure out who it was. And he had decided to bring along Damian. At the moment, they were overlooking crime alley.

"So, what are they calling themselves?" Dick asked.

"Black Assassin. The villian is believed to be female. She has pale skin and white hair usually braided across her shoulder. Her outfit is a black crop top, blue jean short shorts, black combat boots, a black cloak that covers her face, and a black belt that has two black pistols attached. She is also believed to be able to control ice, water, and fire." Damian answered, his eyes narrowing.

"What is it?" Dick asked.

"This discription sounds very familiar." Damian answered.

"How familiar?" Dick asked.

"When I was with my mother, she had adopted a girl six years before me. She had white hair, sea green eyes, and pale skin. She could control ice, water, and fire. She was also very skilled with a gun." Damian answered.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Dick asked.

"It never came up." Damian answered, shrugging.

"What was her name?" Dick asked.

"Winter Jackson." Damian answered.

Then, gunshots went off. They were about to go after the sound, When a girl fitting Damian's description of Black Assassin, appeared on a motorcycle. She stopped at crime alley.

"Get over here!"

Jason Todd appeared at the other end of the street, on his red motorcycle. He shot his gun at her. A forcefield appeared and blocked the gun shot.

"You'll have to catch me first, Jason." She said, smirking.

Then she turned and was about to drive off, when Dick landed in front of her. She smiled as Damian landed next to him.

"Oh, boy. This must be my lucky night. Where's Tim and Bruce?" She asked.

"How do you know who Red Hood is?" Dick asked.

"I know everything about all of you, Dick Grayson. It's been a long time, Dami." She said.

"Prove it." Damian said.

She pulled her hood off, revealing a black mask over her eyes. Then she took it off, revealing sea green eyes. She leaned over her handle bars.

"I must admit though, I was excited when Grandfather said that I could come to Gotham City. I was planning on visiting you tomorrow, but it looks like I didn't have to." She said, smiling.

"Who is she?" Jason asked, pulling up next to her.

"My sister." Damian answered.


	2. Chapter 1

"I imagined it bigger." Winter said, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall.

"An older Damian for sure." Jason said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Damian said, glaring at him as he stood next to his sister.

Winter smiled and ruffled his hair.

"For your information, it wasn't Talia al Ghul or Ra's al Ghul that trained or took care of Damian. It was me. They didn't care much about either of us. All they wanted was the perfect warrior that was their own flesh and blood." Winter said. "So there's a perfectly good reason why we would act similar."

"Then who raised you?" Jason asked.

"Servants. Warriors. Assassins that Ra's hired to train me. And I was even able to beat Talia." Winter answered, smiling.

"Really?" Dick asked.

"Yep. I've been training a bit more. I got really close to beating Ra's once." Winter answered.

"Then we should see if you'll be able to beat me." Bruce said, walking up to her. Tim stood behind him confused.

"At last, I finally get to see the infamous Dark knight." Winter said, bowing slightly.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked.

"Winter Jackson, The Black Assassin, adopted daughter of Talia al Ghul, trainer to Damian al Ghul, and Leader of the League of Assassins and the league of Shadows." Winter answered.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Grandfather promoted you?" Damian asked, surprised.

"Yep. Why else do you think he gave me the name of Black Assassin?" Winter replied.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked.

"Visiting Damian." Winter answered.

"Did Ra's send you?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe." Winter answered.

"What do you mean maybe?" Tim asked.

"Maybe I'm not the only person killing people in _your_ city. I'm just the only person they see." Winter said smiling.

Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"You leave Gotham and take your league of Shadow Assassins with you!" Bruce yelled.

Winter walked up to him till she stood right in front of him.

"As if. Damian may be under your care but I do not have to obey you." Winter said.

"Get out of my cave." Bruce growled.

Winter threw a punch. Bruce dodged, and grabbed her wrist, throwing her to the ground. Instead of being dazed, she just smiled at him, her sea green eyes shining playfully.

She pulled her hand out of his grip and jumped to her feet.

"I always wanted to fight Batman." Winter said.

Winter tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg. His hands began to freeze. Bruce quickly let go.

"We never did discuss what would happen if I won." Winter said.

"You won't win. He's the world's greatest detective." Dick said.

"Detective yes. But he has never defeated Ra's or Talia in a fight. And he doesn't have powers." Winter said.

Bruce tried to punch her. She grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder. She put a knee on his chest. An icicle grew in her hand and she held it against his throat.

"You must be getting old, Bruce. You have grey in your hair." Winter said, smiling. "And now that I won, I get to stay."

The four former or current robins stood speechless, staring at Winter surprised.

"How did you do manage to defeat him? I could never beat him." Damian said, surprised.

"Because you have not learned everything, Damian. I had not been given enough time to teach you nor to learn everything that there was." Winter answered, getting off of Bruce.

She extended her hand to him, but he got up himself.

"Clearly, Ra's has learned some new things." Bruce said, rolling his shoulder.

"He doesn't have powers. Simple as that. And I'm also betting that I had advantage because you weren't wearing your suit." Winter said, shrugging.


	3. Chapter 2

"You must look your best! It's a gala!" Bruce yelled.

"I don't wear dresses! Or heels for that matter! Heels should be banned. I honestly don't understand how Talia could fight in those." Winter said, shaking her head.

She had been living in the Wayne manor for a few days. She had finally agreed to order the leagues of the shadows and assassins out of the city. And tonight Bruce was holding a big charity for the children's hospital.

"I have my own clothes I can wear that are perfectly fine." Winter said.

"Fine." Bruce said, leaving her room, shutting the door behind him.

Winter smiled. Then she undressed, taking out some clothes.

Winter put on a black leather crop top that was longer than one she usually wore, stopping above her belly button, and it defintely showed her cleavage. Then she put on a black leather mini skirt that stopped halfway above her knees. Then she pulled her combat boots on.

Winter looked at the mirror as she brushed her white hair. Then she put it into a braid. She grabbed a black flower hairpiece. Then she put it into her hair. Deciding that it was perfect, she left her room.

Winter walked down the stairs. Every person that she passed by stared at her. They also moved out of the way. Winter walked up to Bruce.

Bruce turned to her. He frowned.

"This is what you had to wear?" He asked.

"Talia gave it to me. And I like it a lot more than that dress you picked out." Winter answered smiling.

She walked up to him, putting her arm on his shoulder, leaning against him.

"Bruce, who is this?" The man that he was talking to, asked.

"This is Winter. She's Damian's adopted sister that's visiting. Winter Jackson, this is Commissioner Gordon." Bruce introduced.

"That's why he looked so familiar!" Winter said, her face lighting up.

She held her hand out to him. He shook it.

"I never knew that Damian had a sister." James said.

"Bruce didn't know either. But it's okay. I'm going to go find Damian. Any idea where he mi-" Winter started.

"Library." Bruce said, interrupting her.

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you, Commish." Winter said, walking away, saluting him with two fingers.

Then she left the ballroom towards the library. Winter quickly opened the doors, and was not surprised to find Damian arguing with Tim.

"Moby Dick is a perfectly fine book!" Damian yelled.

"Lord of the rings is way better!" Tim yelled.

"I prefer the Hunger Games." Jason said, shrugging.

"Fablehaven." Dick said.

"You are all wrong." Winter said, her hands on her hips. They all looked at her surprised.

She walked over to the couch and sat down, putting her left foot on top of her right leg.

"Rick Riordan's Mythology series is so much better, has more books in the series, and is still going on." Winter said, crossing her arms behind her head. "And I'm pretty sure it is in the top 10 series of the most fanfiction's written about it."

"Rick Riordan?" Damian asked.

Winter's eyes widened as she looked at him, putting a hand against her chest and gasping.

"You don't know Rick Riordan?" Winter asked.

All of the former and current robins shook their heads no.

"What has Bruce done to you?" Winter asked, standing next to Damian and hugging him.

"What's the big deal?" Damian asked.

"Percy Jackson is known worldwide, and yet, you four have no idea who the most amazing demigod in the whole wide world is?" Winter asked.

They shook their heads no.

"How in the world was able to live you with all?" Winter collapsing onto the couch.

"Must you be this dramatic?" Dick asked.

"I'm not dramatizing! This is a serious issue and I'm determined to fix it!" Winter shouted. "After the gala."

«««»»»

Winter stayed true to her word. Right after the gala was over, she changed into her Black Assassin outfit and then went into the city.

And then she stole 5 copies of Rick Riordan's books from Barnes and Noble. She had to have copies of her own, you know.

«««»»»

 **I** **am so surprised that two people have already favorited this story. I was kinda surprised at that.** **So, a huge thank you goes out to kingscar4 and Lady of Harrendal for favoriting and following this story. You have no idea how much that means to me.** **Also, I'm having some trouble with the plot line and I was reading my Marvel encyclopedia so this might be put on hold, not sure yet, as I work on a Spiderman fanfiction.** **Hold on for the next update! Thanks for reading, Love you!** :)


	4. Chapter 3

Winter and the boys sat in various spots in the library, reading The Lightning Thief.

Bruce opened the door and was surprised to see them sitting their quietly reading the same book. And at the same time, they turned the page.

"Winter." Bruce said.

Everybody stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?" Winter asked.

"5 copies of Rick Riordan's books were stolen from Barnes and Noble." Bruce said.

"Not my fault, you didn't have them and that they weren't open." Winter said, shrugging.

"You stole these?" Jason asked.

"It's a natural thing for a thief. And I know you have personal experience." Winter said, smirking.

"Return them." Bruce said.

"Not happening." Winter said.

"You are so irritating." Bruce growled.

"Hey, how about I take the boys out on patrol for you?" Winter said, smiling.

"I have a Young Justice meeting, tonight." Tim said.

"And I have a Teen Titans meeting." Damian said.

"Then it'll be just Jason, Nightwing, and me." Winter said, shrugging. "And Bruce can go to what I'll be guessing a Justice League meeting."

"Well, actually I have to go to the meeting with Bruce." Dick said.

"Jason?" Winter asked, looking at him hopeful.

"I'll go." Jason answered.

"Yes. And I want Gotham to be in the exact way I left it. And this house, Jason.." Bruce said.

Then he left. They returned to reading.

«««»»»

Dressed in their outfits, Winter and Jason were looking at the batcomputer. Jason sat in the chair as Winter stood behind, leaning on the top of it.

"Any reports?" Winter asked.

"It's pretty quiet tonight." Jason answered.

"How often does that happen?" Winter asked.

"Once a month, at the most." Jason answered.

"Well, while we're waiting, can you tell me the story of Jason Todd?" Winter asked.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Rumors floating around the palace. People say that you were killed by the Joker. They can never agree on how you died or how you were brought back to life. Care to tell me the true story?" Winter asked.

And so Jason told her the true story. ( **Robin background would be from Batman: Under the Red Hood. Then add in the fight scene in that warehouse from Arkham Knight. That's the story that he gives her.** )

"Oh, and so he convinced you to stay here?" Winter asked.

"Yeah. I was pretty angry at him." Jason answered, sighing.

Winter looked at the ground.

"I understand. Anger can be a very bad thing." Winter said.

"You have any experiences like that?" Jason asked.

"My real father is Poseidon. My mother was a daughter of Hecate. I have some experiences with Ares for sure. He's always trying to overthrow Zeus." Winter asked.

"So you know Wonder Woman?" Jason asked.

"Who?" Winter asked, looking at him.

Jason turned so that they were face to face.

"Wonder Woman is a daughter of Zeus. I guess that makes her your cousin." Jason answered.

"Is she a superhero?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, she works with Bruce in the Justice League. They're pretty close. And Superman won't stop teasing Bruce because he knows that he likes her." Jason answered smiling.

Winter smiled too.

"We'll have to get Bruce to bring her here so then I can meet her." Winter said.

"Yeah, he should do that." Jason said.

Jason stood up and then typed in something to the batcomputer. A video of Wonder Woman defeating Cheetah appeared.

"Wonder Woman is the girl that's winning by the way." Jason said.

"I figured. She looks like an Amazon." Winter said.

"She is." Jason answered.

"Oh, She also looks like Princess Diana." Winter said.

Jason smiled at her. Winter looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked.

"How come you know her real name but not her superhero name?" Jason asked.

"Wait, that is Diana?" Winter asked.

"Yes." Jason answered.

"Oh. Well, I guess I've been a little bit busy with Ra's and the leagues." Winter said, shrugging.

Jason smirked as he stared at her. Winter turned to him. He stared into her sea green eyes as she stared into his green ones. Jason leaned in close to her.

"Now, I have a question." Jason said.

Winter nodded for him to continue.

"If a guy that liked you, and then kissed you, what would do you think Damian would do?" Jason asked.

Winter smirked.

"Damian would most likely kill him." Winter answered. "But, if I were to like this guy back, then Damian wouldn't be able to lay a hand on him."

Jason smiled. Then he leaned forward and he kissed her. Winter smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is that a yes then?" Jason asked.

"Maybe." Winter answered.


	5. Chapter 4

Japan agreed to keep their relationship a secret from the others. But Winter had no idea that Jason wasn't the only one out for her heart.

Winter was organizing the books in the library at the moment. Damian and Tim were at school, and Jason was out on patrol. Bruce was out on a date, and Alfred was cleaning the batcave.

Meanwhile, Dick was reading on the couch.

"Who put Hunger games next to Mody Dick?" Winter muttered.

"Jason." Dick answered.

Winter rolled her eyes.

"You guys are really unorganized." Winter said.

"We're all boys here. Damian and Alfred are the only other neat freaks." Dick replied.

He marked his page and set the book down. He smiled as Winter took out the three books to the series and they landed gently on the floor. Winter then began moving the other books over to make space for the other books.

"So, what do you think of our humble home so far?" Dick asked.

"With Bruce around, I didn't get that much of a warm welcome, now did I?" Winter asked.

"It's Bruce. You can't really do anything about it." Dick said.

Winter leaned over the ladder that she was currently using. And without thinking the ladder began falling. It caught her off guard, and she fell. Twenty books went down with her. Dick jumped into action and caught her.

"You alright?" He asked.

He set her down.

"I'm fine. That just caught me off guard." Winter said.

She bent down and began picking up the books that had fallen down. Dick got down and helped her.

"I'm surprised that anybody raised by the Al Ghul's could get caught off guard." Dick said.

Winter smiled.

"I may be a good fighter, but I'm kind of clumsy." Winter replied.

Dick smiled back at her.

"Clearly." He said.

Winter and Dick got up at the same time. Dick caught Winter off guard again, by pressing his lips against hers. Winter dropped the books in her hands and kissed him back.

«««»»»

 **Guess who's back?**

 **I'm so sorry that this was so short. But I couldn't think of anything else. I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in like a week. Hopefully this kind of makes up for my absence.**

 **Thanks for reading! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 5

"Mission report." Ra's said.

"Jason and Dick have both fallen for me. Damian is overjoyed that I'm there alone. Tim does not care. Alfred is happy that I help him with cleaning." Winter replied.

"What about Bruce?" Ra's asked.

"He doesn't trust me at all. But I think he has started to warm up to me at least." Winter answered.

Ra's got up and began walking back and forth.

"Soon, we will be able to take over Gotham and it shall be ours to rule." Ra's said, smiling.

"Yes, Grandfather." Winter said.

"You are dismissed." Ra's said.

Winter turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her. She bit her lip and walked outside and got into the helicopter.

Then she started it and she flew away from the palace.

"What the heck am I doing?" She muttered, running a hand through her hair.

«««»»»

Winter sat up in the tree in the garden. She hugged her knees to her chest and set her chin on top of them, as she stared ahead, blankly.

"Winter?" Damian asked.

He climbed up the tree and sat across from her. Winter turned her head to the side. Damian looked at her confused.

He had been taught to read people's emotions, but the one person he never could read, was his sister. But he knew enough about her that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Damian asked.

"I'm fine." Winter answered.

"No, you're not." Damian replied.

"You wouldn't understand." Winter said.

"I know more than you think." Damian said.

Winter sighed and looked at him. Winter's sea green eyes were sad. But Damian saw something more than sadness. He just didn't know what it was.

"Damian, I've done some bad things in my life. Things you wouldn't understand." Winter said.

"We both kill people. I know that's bad." Damian replied.

Winter shook her head.

"Not just killing. And not only I have done them, but worst things were done to me." Winter said.

Damian looked at her even more confused. Damian had always looked up to her. She was strong, brave, and always kept her cool. But he had never seen this side of her.

"What is it?" Damian asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Winter answered.

"I want to help." Damian said.

Winter looked at him. As she looked into his green eyes, she saw love. But it was different than that from what she saw in Jason and Dick when they looked at her. It was a sibling kind of love. And she knew that she would never be able to go through with the plan. Not if it meant that Damian would be involved.

She turned around and lifted up her shirt. Damian's eyes widened as he saw the scars from a whip.

"Ra's punished me everytime I failed him." Winter said.

"Grandfather did this?" Damian asked.

Winter nodded. She put her shirt down and faced him again.

"Some of those were intended for you. But you were my little brother, and I wasn't going to let him hurt you. I wanted you to be able to be the strongest person in the world, but without having to deal with the memories and pain that I do." Winter said.

"You took those for me?" Damian asked.

"At the time, I thought that it was just because you were my student or because you were just too young, but now I know the true reason." Winter answered.

Winter put her hand on his cheek. He leaned forward and put his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, Damian." Winter said.

"There's nothing you need to be sorry for." Damian said.

Winter moved away from him.

"I'm still working for Ra's." Winter said.

"So?" Damian asked.

"I didn't come here just to see you." Winter answered.

"What?" Damian asked.

"Ra's hates Bruce and you. He hates all of you. And he told me to come here to win you guys over so then I can sneak some of the assassins in to the mansion and kill you. Then he would take over Gotham." Winter answered.

Damian shook his head and backed away from her.

"No. No!" Damian yelled.

"Damian, please, you have to understand!" Winter yelled.

"I hate you!" Damian yelled.

Then he ran from Winter.

"Damian!" Winter yelled.


	7. Chapter 6

Winter walked into the mansion and called out Damian's name. He didn't answer.

"Damian!" Winter yelled.

She looked everywhere for him. She finally went to the Batcave, where she found Damian hugging Bruce and crying. Jason, Dick, and Tim stood around him.

"Damian." Winter said.

"Leave me alone, you traitor!" Damian yelled.

"I'm not a traitor! If I was, I wouldn't have told you anything! I would have just kept on going along with the plan and I would have killed you myself!" Winter yelled.

"If you were really my sister, you never would have gone through with it in the first place." Damian said, turning to her.

"Unlike you, I was left with Ra's while Talia brought you to Bruce, where you learned how to live a normal life. Two weeks ago, I only knew pain and anger. But coming here, you guys have taught me new things. Things I didn't know." Winter said.

"I was right not to trust you." Bruce said.

Winter sighed.

"Fine. I'll leave. But I really am sorry. And Damian, even if I'm not a sister to you, you will always be my brother. And I won't let Ra's ever hurt you." Winter said.

Then she went to her motorcycle and started it. She looked back at the bat family, then she drove away, trying to stop the tears.

«««»»»

Winter's arms were handcuffed to two posts that were on either side of her. Winter winced as the whip hit her again and again.

"You imbecile." Ra's said.

"If only you knew what I knew." Winter said, smiling.

"I know everything." Ra's said.

"Then tell me this, what does family mean to you? Whip disobedient children as a punishment?" Winter asked.

"You will learn to hold your tongue." Ra's growled.

"We'll see about that." Winter said.

"Twelve more lashes." Ra's said.

Winter braced herself.

«««»»»

Ra's turned to his daughter.

"She doesn't deserve to have her free will. Letting her keep it means she will just misbehave again." Ra's said.

"She's still young." Talia replied.

"So was Damian and he turned out perfectly until he became a Wayne." Ra's replied.

"Very well, Father." Talia said.

"Good. Then bring her to the chamber and we shall test out my new machinery." Ra's said.


	8. Chapter 7

Winter's hair was down and she was wearing black armor over a black leather shirt, a black trench coat, black leather pants, with holster around her thighs and pistols in them. Her eyes were now a glowing violet.

Winter was standing over a bunch of assasins that Ra's had ordered her to kill.

"Impressive." Talia said.

"Obeys my ever command. And her powers, speed, and combat have been clearly improved." Ra's nodded.

"What shall we do now, Father?" Talia asked.

"Winter." Ra's said.

Winter turned and faced him.

"Yes, Grandfather?" Winter asked.

"I want you to go and kill Bruce and his sons." Ra's answered.

Winter nodded and bowed to him. Then she turned and ran out of the palace.

«««»»»

"Damian." Bruce said.

"I'm not hungry!" Damian yelled.

It had been a week since Winter left. And a week since Damian had eaten.

"You shouldn't have forced to her leave." Tim said.

"She betrayed us." Bruce said.

A tear fell down Damian's cheek.

"I miss her." He said, setting his head on his arms.

"So do I." Jason agreed.

«««»»»

Damian had reluctantly agreed to go out on patrol with them. Throwing a batarang, he hit the plugs on Bane's mask.

The other one was shot off. Bane yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Standing on top of him, was Winter.

"Winter!" Damian yelled, a smile on his face

She turned to him.

"You betrayed us." Winter said.

Damian looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked.

Winter ran at him, a sword appearing in her hands. Damian took out his staff and blocked her strike. Since they were so close, he could actually see her eyes. And he was surprised to see violet instead of sea green.

"What has he done to you?" Damian asked.

"Robin!" Bruce yelled.

Winter turned to him and smiled.

"You shall all die." She growled.

"We'll see about that." Bruce replied.

«««»»»

Winter struggled against herself. She watched as she fought Bruce. Damian watched from the sidelines.

Then, her eyes became sea green and she froze. Winter dropped the sword. She looked at Damian.

"Damian, help." She said, as her eyes became violet once again.

And Damian had hope that his sister was still there.

"Die!" She yelled.

And ran at Damian. The others tried to stop her, but she stomped her foot on the ground and they froze in place.

Winter then easily knocked him to the ground, and raised her hand, an icicle forming.

"Winter. Please." Damian said.

Winter's arms flinched as her eyes flickered. Then she closed her eyes. When they opened, they were sea green.

"I'm so sorry, Damian." Winter said.

Damian quickly hugged her. He knew that she would have trouble controlling herself, but he knew how to fix it.

"I love you, Winter. Don't ever leave me." Damian said.

"I love you too. I swear on my life that I will never leave you." Winter replied, hugging him back.

"Why is none of my tools working?" Bruce growled.

The ice around them disappeared. Winter turned to them.

"I'm truly sorry." Winter said.

Bruce glared at her.

"I need to go kill Ra's and destroy that cursed machine." Winter said.

"What if he defeats you and you get put under again? Or what if it you lose control? I'm coming with you." Damian said.

"We need to all go. I'm sick and tired of this." Jason said.

"Fine. But Ra's is mine." Winter said.

"There's no talking you out of it, is there?" Bruce asked.

"No." Winter answered.


	9. Chapter 8

The Batfamily was inside the batplane and were waiting to arrive at the palace.

"Will he be expecting us?" Bruce asked.

"No. He'll think I stole the plane. So let me off first and hide. Wait until I'm inside." Winter answered.

Bruce nodded. And he gently set it down. Then he and the others quickly hid as she left the plane.

"Here goes nothing." Winter said.

«««»»»

As soon as Winter was inside the palace, guards came inside. Ra's was waiting for her at the door.

The guards began searching the plane. They opened up a curtain and Bruce knocked them out. Immediately, the others sprang out of their hiding spots.

As soon as the assassin was thrown out of the plane, Winter took out her guns and shot the other assassins surrounding them.

"What is this?" Ra's growled.

Then Bruce and the boys walked out of the plane. Ra's' eyes widened.

"How dare you!?!"He shouted.

"Surprise, bitch." Winter said, turning her gun on him.

He glared, as Winter smiled.

"Now, lead us to that room where the machine is, otherwise you'll become my personal playtoy." Winter said.

"Follow me." Ra's said.

«««»»»

Winter threw a bomb into the room and it blew up.

"You won't be able to defeat it. I still control you." Ra's said.

Bruce and the boys were knocking the rest of the assassins and shadows down.

"No you don't. What the stories say is true. Love does win." Winter said.

"That is blasphemy. And if so, who would it be?" Ra's said.

"Not that kind of love. The strongest kind of love, is that of family. It is the love that a parent feels for a child, or for example, the love that I feel for Damian. And nothing you say or do will take it away, for **_Family is Stronger_** , and I will not destroy his." Winter growled.

Ra's took out a knife and plunged it into her stomach and took it back out. Winter's eyes widened and she fell to the ground.

"You are a disgrace to me. I should have killed you all those years ago." Ra's said.

Winter laughed.

"Yeah. You should have." Winter agreed.

She raised the gun in her hand and shot him in the head, killing him instantly. He fell to the ground dead.

Winter coughed up blood. Damian looked at her and his eyes widened.

"Winter!" He yelled.

Everyone stopped fighting and Damian ran to her. He dropped his staff and put her head on his lap.

"Winter." He said.

She reached up and grabbed his hand. Tears began to fall.

"Don't ever forget family." Winter said.

"Don't leave me, please." Damian pleaded.

"I love you, Damian." Winter said.

"I love you, too." Damian replied.


	10. Epilogue

Damian was out on patrol like usual. It had been a year since Ra's and Winter's death. Damian missed her terribly, but Gotham needed him.

He stopped by the graveyard, a bouquet of lilies in his hands. He went over to her tomb and set them down.

"I miss you." Damian said, kissing the top of the grave stone.

Then he turned and walked away. He then went back on patrol.

"Robin." Came a voice over the com unit.

"What's up, Red Robin?" Damian asked.

"There's been a sighting of a girl dress in all black. Trench coat, leather crop top, leather pants, and combat boots. She's got white hair with a black and aquamarine streak. She's awfully familiar." Tim answered.

Damian's eyes lit up.

"Where was she spotted?" He asked.

"55th street." Tim answered.

Shooting the grabbling hook, he swung away, towards 55th street.

In a few minutes, he arrived. He noticed a girl walking down the steet that fit Tim's description. The girl paused and looked at him.

A smile formed on her red lips, and sea green eyes twinkled playfully.

Then she faced forward and continued walking. She turned down an alley. Damian ran after her. But when he turned down into the alley, Winter was gone.

Damian looked around confused. But then he saw the end of a black trench coat disappear from the edge of the rooftop. Damian smiled.

Winter was alive and in Gotham. But Damian knew that she was not going to make it easy to find her.

"It's on." Damian said.

He heard her laugh as she continued to run. The sound made Damian smile.


End file.
